The Letter
by circie
Summary: It's been 5 years since Hermione has been in contact with either Ron or Harry. The only thing Ron has is the letter she wrote him before she left. And what would happen if she ever came back?
1. Chapter 1 Just one of those nights

A.N.--I of course own noe of this...all the characters, places and spells belong to the darling J.K. Rowling. The only thing i have is the order of words and plot. Tis all...so don't go thinking i wrote harry potter. Because i certainly did not. .

* * *

Ron sat quietly staring at a crumbled and stained letter before him. The light was fading from the window and his empty apartment was cold and silent. Every few minutes the whiz of the air conditioning would catch his ear. Yet even this faint sound would not distract him from his letter.   
  
It had been 5 years since he had seen her last, that cold and damp morning three months after graduation. She had hugged him tight, and let her lips linger a moment on his cheek before slipping the letter into his hand and bustling into the crowded train. Of course she had done the same for Harry, but he felt that maybe, just maybe this time...  
  
The sound of the door opening disabled his trance and he leapt from his desk. He had been sitting in a small room covered with clothes and newspaper clippings.   
  
"Honey I'm HOME!" Harry's loud voice drifted though the entire apartment and Ron's ginger head peaked out of the last bedroom down the hall.  
  
"Hey Harry!" Ron replied, ambling down the hall to meet his friend, and room-mate.   
  
After Hermione had left, Harry and Ron had pooled their money and rented a small flat in the center of London. They had one bathroom, two bedrooms a small kitchen and a living/dining room. It was perfect for the crazy and chaotic lives they led. Harry worked in the Ministry of Magic while Ron worked in a small pub called 'The leaky Cauldron'. Both jobs were hectic but Harry was usually the last one home.  
  
"Sorry I'm late..."Harry mumbled, dropping his things in the doorway.  
  
Ron mangled his face into a disgruntled look; the sound of his voice became a few pitches higher. "Well Mr. Potter next time your coming home late YOU try telling the children!" He turned himself and pointed angrily at Harry's owl, perched silently near an open window, sleeping. The two old friends broke into bursts of laughter and sat down at their small dining table.  
  
"How was your day?" Harry asked, grabbing a two butterbeers and handing one to Ron.   
  
"Fine." He answered solemnly, "and yours?"  
  
"Boring...I basically pushed papers all afternoon." Harry replied taking a long sip of butterbeer.   
  
Harry went on to explain how the Ministry was having trouble with owl transportation to some other countries, but Ron wasn't listening. Or rather, he was, he just wasn't taking it in. Ron's thoughts had floated back to the letter sitting on his desk. He could see it in his mind, that perfect curly writing at the top and the creases that folded exactly in the right paces. The edged slightly tattered, and the ink blotches that had once be wet with refreshing rain. Harry, finally realizing   
  
Ron had drifted off, began to laugh.  
  
"EARTH TO RON!" Harry yelled, taking the last swig of his butterbeer. Ron's eyes unglazed with a start as he quickly looked back at Harry.  
  
"Sorry mate, drifted off for a second." He shook his head and taking a gulp of his warm drink.   
  
"Well, it's already midnight! We should get to bed...remember I'm going away on business this weekend! So no parties!"   
  
Harry laughed has he dropped his empty bottle in the sink and slouched off to his room.   
  
"Right." Ron whispered, leaving his bottle. His shoulders felt heavy and his eyes began to droop. The warm liquid was drifting though is body and his head began to feel light. When he reached his room he was asleep before he hit the pillow.

* * *

Thanks very much! i hope you enjoyed. Please review because i thrive on your comments. For me to go on writing this story (because i promise at least 5 more chapters...yes i believe its 5) i need to know if you like it! Good or Bad comments, & i just love constructive ones! Thanks again dearies! 


	2. Chapter 2 Just one of those days

A.N.-- Just in case you have forgotten...i don't own this. The brilliant J.K.R. does you silly goobers! .

* * *

Hermione sat on a large bed surrounded by papers and books. She had been sitting like this for hours just staring at all her work. Ironically it was her day off. She had spent the morning in a small cafe a few blocks from her flat reading the Daily Prophet and sipping warm tea. Unlike everyone else in the tiny French cafe, Hermione drank tea. She couldn't acquire that taste for coffee or espresso, so she just stuck to her plain old English tea, and liked it that way. It was late in the afternoon and she had done nothing productive all day, unless watching clouds from your flat and thinking about the old days was productive. Her books were her only relief, and they sat surrounding her and keeping her safe. It was one of those days, she had every once and awhile, where she thought of going back.   
  
She allowed a long sigh to deflate from her lungs and spill out into the cool stiff air of her apartment. It had been a long exhausting day, in the subconscious sense. Letting go of her straight, perfect posture Hermione gave into to her slumping shoulders. Her head leaned back slightly, touching the backboard of her bed. The cold wood felt surprising refreshing against her neck, and her tightly spun hair slowly began to fall down, gently touching her freckled shoulders.   
  
The French sun had done wonders for her skin and completion, although she hadn't been outside much. Hermione had been working for the Ministry since the day she left London. It was a hard choice to make, but in the end she decided her future as a educator and Ministry worker depended on this job. Thus resulting in less time spent outside in the sun, reading or writing. Along with the loss of her dear friend, the written word, Hermione had also lost something else important to her, Ron and Harry.   
  
It was complicated.  
  
At least that's what she told herself on these days, the days where she thought of going back. It had just gotten complicated over the years. Forgetting to write, and then just putting it off, it would just be awkward now. But still, sometimes she wondered what would happen if she just happened to be visiting London on business...  
  
It had been five years since she had seen the familiar cobblestone streets of London. Paris was so much different and she longed for something she knew, a place that seemed to fit. It wasn't that she had hated Paris, she just missed the things she always found comfortable.  
  
Comfortable. She sighed, lifting herself off the bed and sliding over to her desk. There she lifted up a small crinkled picture, of three smiling people waving up at her. She saw herself, five years younger, with her arms around her two best friends in the world. Harry and Ron looked so old, standing in there graduation gowns. Her heart ached looking at it, knowing that 3 months later those faces would be saying goodbye, not knowing that five silence years would follow. She wondered if ron still had that letter she had written so long ago. It had taken her a week to find the right words the right why to say everything. How could she sum up seven long years...  
  
Dropping the picture Hermione slumped in her chair drawing her knees to her chest. Ron looked so different from those gawky teenage years. At the age of 16 she had begun to notice the difference, but it always slipped to the back of her mind. Always in her heart she knew how she felt, but up until a little while ago she had never accepted it. There was something about that tall, freckled boy she had always...  
  
A knock on the door stopped her thoughts. It was exactly what she had needed, but not particularly wanted. On these days, it was a custom for her to daydream and wander though the lost memories of her mind. Since now she so seldom got to do so, but still she wished it had only come seconds later.  
  
"Coming..." She mumbled, lifting herself weakly from her chair. The apartment was quiet small and only took her seconds to reach the door. Standing before was a tall, plump man with a raspy voice and a tough look about him. His jet black hair stood in an uncontrollable mess, and his dirty hands lay heavily at his side.  
  
"It's the 2nd of the month Ms. Granger." He man whispered, getting louder as he reached the end of his statement. "I need the rent or else..."  
  
Blinking, Hermione stretched her arms above her head and yawned. "Right away Mr. Jaggers, let me go fill out a check right now..."   
  
With that Hermione had been swept right out of her dreary dream world and into the rush of reality.

* * *

Thanks and i hope you enjoyed chappy 2!

Special thanks to my reviewers...i thrive on reviews and i just had to write some more--even tho it was so quick! hehe :) Thanks again

OK...i know its really random...but hopefully it makes sense! tell me what you think about it and i love constructive ideas and such! Spelling errors as well are a pleasure to hear about. I don't want to butcher the English language anytime soon!! .


	3. Chapter 3 Sunrise

* * *

Chapter 3  
  
A.N. really do i have to tell you i own NONE of the charaters and that they all belong to J.K. Rowling? i did't think so! .  
  
Author Comments: I have to say sorry for taking so long...it took me a while to get the french translations and i was just having a hard time getting the insperation for the Hermione part...hehe! enjoy! :)

* * *

Ron awoke quickly taking in a sharp breath, jerking his head back and hitting it against the side bedpost. He blinked rapidly as the sun dipped though the open window, allowing a slight breeze to tickle his skin. The sounds of the street drifted into his room, as he began to slowly welcome the morning. He knew he didn't have to go into work till later, so he pulled himself back down into bed. Then he rolled over pulling the old flannel blanket along with him. But as he moved his face to the other side his check touched something cold and rough.   
  
"Oh..." He mumbled, sitting up and taking the parchment that had been dropped on his pillow. Harry had left him a quick little note describing his duties for the weekend and how he could be reached.  
  
_Ron-  
Don't mess up the house to much.   
I'm off to Scotland for the weekend; try not to go crazy without me.  
Just remember not to leave food out because last time the whole apartment smelled like old tuna for a week.   
Should be home by Sunday. Have fun.  
-Harry.  
_  
With a slight smirk, Ron stuck the note on his night table and pushed himself out of bed. But before walking out the door he let his eyes wander to the desk to get a quick glimpse of his letter. Just to make sure it was still there, or just to look at it one more time, either way he then stepped out of his room into the hallway.   
  
He had dreamt of that last night at the train station, he could see her perfectly in his mind. Her hair tousled and bushy and hanging in wet curls. Her big brown, chocolate eyes staring up at him filled with tears. And that slight tremble as he slipped his hands around her to say goodbye. Her hair had smelled like fresh rain and her skin was as soft as a rose petal. It was a moment he would always remember, saved forever in his mind so he could recall it whenever he needed.   
  
The perfect momemt.  
  
Ron reached the kitchen and rummaged though the cupboards for something to eat. He finally settled for oatmeal and put on some water to heat. Sitting down at the small wooden table Ron began to rub his eyes of sleep.

* * *

Hermione hadn't been able to sleep well that night. Her mind was heavy and her whole body felt weighed. She had woken up before the sunrise and sat up to watch it out her window. Rubbing her arms slowly, she felt a cold icy shiver trickle down her spine.   
  
When the sun finally began to rise, Hermione held her breath. Beams of golden light filled her room and danced along the white walls of her apartment. She was slowly filled with a sense of peace and wonder, something she hadn't felt in a long time. As she shut her eyes crazy ideas began to pop into her head.  
  
Maybe she really could leave, and escape to London. It was something she had dreamed to do for a long time...maybe just maybe...  
  
In a flash of uncharacteristic spontaneity Hermione jumped for the phone. Although it was Saturday she was suppose to be working at 10. Her hands trembling as she dialed her boss, ideas and thoughts whizzing though her head.  
  
"Bonjour, puis-je parle au Monsieur Kinkead?" Hermione mumbled quickly, "Merci Madam..." She waited a moment to be connected to her boss, taping her fingers nervously on the table.   
  
"Bonjour Monsieur Kinkead, je veux aller au London es-ce-que je peut avoir une vacance du travail." She waited patiently, while he asked her why she needed the time off.   
  
"Je dois voir ma famille." She replied simply and smiled at his consent. "Merci beaucop, je l'apprécie! Au revoir!"  
  
After hanging up the phone she leapt to her closet, gathering a small variety of clothing and stuffing them into a duffle bag. Reaching for a few of her favorite books and some spare scrapes of parchment Hermione headed for the door. Wand in hand she steped out into the dark hallway, placing her bag and books on the floor beside her.   
  
With a quick mumble and flick of her wand-hand the door shut and locked sharply. "Lumos," she whispered, searching for her bag.   
  
If anyone had been watching her that night, they would have seen a slightly frazzled witch, sticking her wand back into her coat pocket and popping into thin air.

* * *

need a french translation? (so did i)   
  
first part means: Good morning, may i speek with Mr.Kinkead, Thank you Ma'am  
  
Second part: Good Day Mr.KinKead i wanted to know if i take a vacation from working to go to London  
  
Thrid part: To see my family, thank you i apreciate it, see you soon.  
  
(thats pretty much what it said! . thanks Alex for the translation.)  
  
To my reviewers: Thanks...again i thrive on your comments and i really hope you like this quick chapter...more much sooner and enjoy! Thanks again for your wonderful reviews and im sooory it took me forever!  
  
alriddle 


End file.
